


Тревожные вести

by your_old_PC



Series: «Чудовища Гудзона» и иллюстрации [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Illustrations, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Персиваль подождал, пока ворон схватит кусок мяса из пальцев Ньюта, и вынес птицу за дверь, перепоручая клеркам.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: «Чудовища Гудзона» и иллюстрации [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872454
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Тревожные вести




End file.
